


You Just Have To Be Awesome

by CybertronianBeing



Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, There's A Tag For That, Ushijima Wakatoshi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: This is probably too short but it was so cute to write bc...yeah. You don't have to be perfect. Ushijima's a perfectionist and mama Hajime and father Tooru just have to show him how to take a deep breath bc it's always gonna be okay in the end, and if it's not okay, it's not the end.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798276
Kudos: 39





	You Just Have To Be Awesome

Stepping inside the front door, clutching his pack strap with white knuckles, he sat down and untied his shoes and set them in his spot right in the middle of the tile square, tucking the shoelaces the same way, symmetrically. His face stayed buried in his chest as he hung up the bag and then his hands returned to the same spot. 

Clutching his own fragile ribs, housing an even more fragile heart, it seemed. Nothing replayed over and over in his mind like the cliche’s always falsely reported, but the emotions the words and looks he received pooled in his mind and stomach. Stirring each time he took a step, everything refusing to settle like a mismade meal. If he could just make it to his room without anyone—

“Hey Waka’, how was your first day with the new volleyball team, did you get to show them your new sk—” Immediately evidenced by the lack of eye contact, Tooru knew there was something immensely wrong. It wasn’t hard to spot, even the...slouch in his son’s spine told him everything he didn’t want to think. “Hey don’t hold yourself like that, that’s not..”

“Dad...they didn’t even want to look me in the eye.”

Tsunami waves of devastation swept the father’s breath right out of his lungs. That very thing was what he feared more than anything else, and it clearly crushed his eldest more than anything else. 

Not what he was hoping. 

Standing in an emotional heap, Wakatoshi couldn’t even move, for if he did he’d jar that pool right over his eyelines. He wasn’t allowed to cry in front of them, they wouldn’t be able to see him as strong anymore. 

Being left be would help the most, but how was he supposed to articulate that if speaking would only spark the breakdown faster, but saying nothing would connotate disrespect and he’d rather be seen as weak than to disrespect his father. 

“When I bowed to them, they stood there blankly, dad. And then,” He paused to inhale a deep and strained breath, “they started laughing at me.” 

He almost swore, some new rage welling from the tucked away parts of his mind, but that would only earn more distress from his son and anger from his wife. 

Instead, he reached out and pulled his son close, one hand rubbing his upper back and the other held the back of his head gently. Moments later, the high school freshman melted into the embrace, the gates above opening, and his sobs continued without avail. Heartbreaking in and within itself, Tooru wondered how long it had been since his son had been able to cry openly. 

Probably too long. 

Iwaizumi flipped around the corner and caught them in the hallway, his face falling. Nodding at his husband, he slipped a hand on his son’s shoulder and moved it backward, and after complying, Waka’s face was pressed into his mother’s side, and was hugged close. The new comfort, the new movement, the new understanding stirred some sort of epiphany within his core. 

Was this how parents were supposed to be? Somehow, what this the way it was supposed to...feel? 

Is the safest place to be within a parent’s arms?

“Did we have a bad day at school, today?” Hajime asked quietly, barely audible over his son’s distress. Tears soaked through his shirt as he rubbed his back and ran a hand through his hair gently.

“They hated me,” was all he could get out of his system after the sobs ceased their spike, and all that escaped were silent tears, ones part of him wished weren’t able to be heard.

Tears made him imperfect. Tears made him imperfect. Tears made him imperfect. Tears made him imperfect.

“And that isn’t your fault, is it? You didn’t do anything in that equation. That sounds like a them thing and not a you thing. Did we control what we could control?”

“Well...yeah, mom. I was kind and helpful and gave my all like dad said…”

“Then none of whatever happened was your fault and we’re sticking to that.”

A head of red, turnip hair popped out from behind his mother. Soon, it wedged itself between them. His smile warmed his brother’s chest cavity, forcing an extra sob but also a little grin to his face. Swollen, it wasn’t a very sweet or picture-worthy one. However, it was valid and sweet and warm. 

His lifted a hand to wipe his eyes with his bony wrist, bruised from al the miskempt recieves, “What does mom say when we’re upset about being imperfect?" Tendou beamed, not hesitating to finish his own sentence, “you don’t have to be perfect...”

This time he did wait for his older brother to finish his sentence. Alas, finally he did. 

“...you just have to be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember mama Iwaizumi's message bc it's there for you, too. You don't have to be perfect, just awesome. I love you all <3
> 
> For Iwa and Iwa alone bc this is to ease your stress ;)
> 
> inspired by @/cuma_msk on Insta :)


End file.
